Tu m'as quitté
by Bibisims paradise
Summary: Harry se meurt d'amour pour quelqu'un, "lui" a décidé de partir, de l'abandonné,de le quitter... Harry se perd dans les méandres de l'alcool et sombre dans ces pensées... Sad-fic,HP?


_Hurm voici mon premier OS parlant de Harry. J'attends votre avis. J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tout cas ^^_

_Titre :_**************_ Tu m'as quitté _**

****************_Genre :_**************_ Romance/Drama/Tragedy _**

****************_ Pairing :_******************__** Harry Potter / ? 

****************_Raiting :_********************** T  
**

********************_État :_**********************Complète. (Sad-end)**

_Bon trêve de bavardages, en avant la musique !_

* * *

**_Tu m'as quitté_**

_Je t'aime_...Ces mots, à jamais gravés en moi, m'écorchent et me brûlent.

Tu n'es plus là et je pleure, je pleure.

Tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi me revient en mémoire dans ces moments-là.

Tes lèvres rougies sur les miennes.

Ton souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Tes caresses sur mon corps.

Je t'aime pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de te haïr pour ce que tu m'as fait.

L'amour et la haine sont séparés par une simple barrière.

Cette barrière s'est effondrée depuis que tu as passé le pas de la porte d'entrer.

Tu es passé par celle-ci, mais tu n'es jamais revenu.

Tu m'as laissé seul dans mon chagrin et m'a tristesse.

Tu m'as abandonné.

Pourquoi m'as tu-fais ça ?

Et nos rêves, notre avenir, tout ça n'était que mensonge ?

Je me souviens de tous les mots doux que tu m'as chuchotés lorsque que nous étions ensemble.

De toutes les phrases, toutes les expressions, que nous nous sommes échangées.

Ton amour pour moi était-il réel ?

J'en doute à présent.

Nous étions attirés l'un vers l'autre malgré nos nombreuses différences.

Tu étais la glace, j'étais le feu.

Tu étais l'hiver, j'étais l'été.

Tu étais la nuit, j'étais le jour.

Tu étais la lune, j'étais le soleil.

Tu étais la richesse, j'étais la pauvreté.

Tu étais la mort, j'étais la vie.

Tu étais le mal, j'étais le bien.

Tu étais le serpent, j'étais le lion.

Peut être était-ce grâce à nos différences que nous nous complémentions.

Comme on dit souvent : « Les contraires s'attirent ».

À présent, tout ça est terminé.

Je me noie dans le regret, ma vie n'est plus rien sans toi.

Je t'ai tellement aimé que mon cœur est maintenant à feu et à sang.

Peut être n'aurais-je pas dû me lier à toi.

Peut être n'étais-tu qu'une des nombreuse erreurs de ma vie.

Peut être n'étais-tu qu'une façade que je devais escalader.

Peut être n'étais-tu qu'un morceau de mon passé que je devais oublier au plus vite.

Pourquoi t'ai-je aimé ?

Nul ne le sait, même pas moi.

L'as-tu senti ce sentiment, qui te fait douter de tout, qui te serre le cœur, qui te trouble l'esprit, qui te gonfle de joie, qui te donne envie de crier de bonheur ou de malheur, qui te suis jours âpres jours sans te quitter un seul instant ?...Ce sentiment qu'on appelle amour.

Suis-je bête, bien sur que tu la ressentis!

Sinon pourquoi serais-tu resté auprès de moi, pourquoi m'aurais-tu réconforté dans les moments les plus difficiles et pourquoi serais-tu venu aménager chez moi pour que nous vivions une vie tranquille tout les deux.

Tu m'as aimé.

N'est ce pas?...

J'ai peur.

J'ai peur sans toi.

Sans tes bras protecteurs.

Ces bras que j'aimais tant...

J'aimerais tellement te voir entrer dans le salon comme si rien n'avait été vrai.

Tu me dirais : « Harry ! Tu as encore laissé traîner tes chaussures devant la porte ! »

Tu m'aurais vu étendu sur le sol, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, le visage mouillé par les larmes, les yeux dans le vague, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles ...Comme maintenant.

Tu aurais accouru vers moi, m'aurais pris dans tes bras en me chuchotant : « Je suis là mon amour, tu n'as plus a t'inquiéter... »

Mes larmes auraient redoublé d'intensité. J'aurais désespérément agrippé ton pull, je t'aurais regardé dans le blanc des yeux et je t'aurais répété des « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... », ne cessant que quand mon souffle m'aurait manqué.

Tu aurais pris mon menton entre tes doigts, l'approchant plus de ton visage et tu m'aurais souri, tendrement.

Puis tu aurais dit : « Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi. »

Et enfin tu aurais réduit l'espace qui nous séparait, scellant nos lèvres à tout jamais...

Malheureusement tout ça n'est qu'un délire créé par un homme malade.

Un homme touché par la pire maladie existant sur terre... la maladie d'amour.

Tu es parti loin de moi, loin de nous...et à cause de ça :

Tu m'as tué.

Tu m'as assassiné.

Tu m'as meurtri.

Tu m'as découpé.

Tu m'as déchiqueté.

Tu m'as lacéré.

Tu m'as étouffé.

Tu m'as étranglé.

Et tu m'as aimé...

Tu as passé cette porte, la porte de notre appartement, cette porte qui nous liait tous les deux, la porte de nos sentiments, de nos peurs, de nos tristesses, de nos envies, de nos colères, de nos dispute, de notre vie...

_Et tu m'as quitté..._

* * *

_Voila, voila ! Hurm, je sais c'est triste, mais bon j'aime bien les fin qui se terminent mal, même si j'aime aussi le "Happy end"._

_Bon eh bien, j'vous dit à la prochaine hein ^^ (Sûrement pour la suite de: "Le cœur d'un renard" ou pour un autre OS.) Bye bye !_

_**Bibisims**_

* * *

**Un grand merci à_ Foret Interdite _pour la correction ! ^^**


End file.
